Total Drama the Unknown
13 new contestants take on Camp Wawanakwa in an all new season of Total Drama! There will be more drama, tears, and sweat than ever before! Though only 13, you'll still be as entertained as last seasons, and maybe even more. 9 old contestants will appear to help along, but maybe they're just getting a sneak peek at what they're up against. Be sure to tune in to Total Drama the Unknown! Toxic Termites MyraTD.png|Myra, the Forced Princess 125px-Gerrycopy2.png|Caleb, the Gaming Strategist GillianTD.png|Gillian, the Lazy Athlete EricTD.png|Eric, the Socially-Awkward Chick-Magnet GerardTDRecent.png|Gerard, the Scapegoated Liability NinaTD.png|Nina, the Anime Fan Poisonous Possums GraceTD.png|Grace, the Accidental Manipulator SapphiraTDbyEBGR.png|Sarah, the Party Lover Gerard.png|Marc, the OCD Klutz PamTD.png|Pam, the Map Cultist Paulo.png|Paulo, the Overly-Optimist Interns NicoleTDtUIntern.png|Nicole, the Discarded Reality Star Episode 1: Scalers Chris McLean was standing on a wooden dock, covered with mold, and barely standing due to many holes. He was fixing his hair, and seemed to be smiling. "Hello, viewers! Welcome to Total Drama the Unknown! Thirteen new freaks will be living here at Camp Wawanakwa, facing the challenges they loved to watch from their TVs! Why they decided to join, I have no idea, but here's one of those freaks now!" A short boy wearing all black, and a sweatshirt with a hood covering his face, walked up to Chris. All he held in his hand seemed to be a map. Chris held up his clipboard, matching the picture with the name. "Hello.... Pam? Really? You're a girl?" Pam glared from under his hood. "No." He sulked away, looking at his map. "He doesn't understand us." Chris looked at him like he was a freak, and turned back to his clipboard. "The next person should be arriving soon." Chris stood there for around ten minutes, awkwardly looking at Pam every so minute. He wasn't sure what Pam was looking at, and he was a bit nervous. "Hello, Chris." said a girl as she walked off her boat. "My name is Myra. It's a pleasure to meet you." She was wearing a dark purple dress, and clutching a magenta handbag. "Hey, Myra. Why don't you take a spot over there by Pam?" Chris pointed at the sulking boy, and Myra looked uneasy about it. "Well, um, my father told me to stand alone. He doesn't want me to be attacked." She said the word "attacked" with a hint of sarcasm, and walked over to a corner of the dock. Another boat pulled in immediately, and a boy walked off. He had messy, light brown hair, and a worried look. "H-hi, everyone." He walked forward to stand next to Myra, but tripped, and fell through one of the holes in the dock. "And that would be Marc," sneered Chris. Chris ordered an intern to help Marc up from the water, and then walked over to the edge of the dock. "Gosh, it's taking them so long to get here." Marc glared at Chris for not helping, and then collapsed onto the dock, spitting water out from his mouth. "Thanks for the help." "You're welcome," said Chris, oblivious to the anger in Marc's voice. In the horizon, Chris saw another boat. "And here comes Caleb!" A lanky boy with curly brown hair walked off his boat, carrying a Dell laptop. He was carrying a large luggage, probably containing many items to keep his computer running. "Hi," he said. "What's that computer for?" said Chris. He reached for it, but Caleb pulled the computer back. "Things," he replied discreetly. "Nothing you need to know about." He walked off and stood next to Marc. Chris glared at, mad that he didn't get what he wanted, and failed to notice that another camper had arrived. He was tall, had dark brown hair, and was very muscular. He stood there in front of Chris, awkwardly waiting for Chris to say something. After a minute he said, "Hi. I-I'm Eric." Chris looked over at Eric, and waved him off. Eric frowned, and then walked over to Myra. He watched as another girl came onto the dock, carrying a sketchbook and a notebook. "Hey guys, I'm Nina." She waved to everyone, and then walked over to a separate corner of the dock, and began to sketch the people that were there. At this point, Chris gave up on greeting everyone, and sat down in a beach chair he had an intern bring over. He began to sip a lemonade, and put on his shades. "Wake me up when the next camper comes," he said. Chris began to nod off until finally he fell asleep. Suddenly, he woke up from loud music playing in the background, until finally a boat approached, showing a girl with dark blue hair in a blue dress dancing on the deck. "Hello, party people! The party queen has arrived!" She stepped onto the dock, and turned the music off. "So where do I go?" Chris gave her a look, and pointed at the crowd on the other side of the dock. "Thanks for ruining my me time!" "You're welcome!" mocked Sarah. She smiled at Chris, and then walked over to Myra and Eric. Next onto the dock came a boy with long, curly hair, holding many sheets of paper in his hand. "Here are my medical forms, Chris." He held out the forms, and pushed them into Chris' hands. "Hmm, a heart condition and one-quarter deaf? Why were you accepted again, Gerard?" "They liked me?" Gerard shrugged and walked over to talk to Eric. "Hey." Eric's eyes looked away from Gerard, and towards the water. "Hi. What's your name?" "It's Eric." Eric responded. "Oh, cool. What do you like to do?" Gerard asked. "Not much." he said. "Like what, though?" said Gerard, slightly annoyed by the vague response. "I don't know really,” he said shrugging. Gerard stared at Eric for what seemed like minutes, and then walked away. Next onto the dock was a girl with long, curly, brunette hair. She was carrying a baseball bat, and a suitcase. “Heeeeeey, guys!” She passed Chris, and then sat down, looking through one of the holes. “I’m Gillian,” she said. Chris showed a little anger due to the fact she greeted herself, and muttered, “That’s probably coming out of my paycheck.” He stood up from his chair, and shoved his lemonade and chair into the hands of an intern. “Here comes Alli!” A girl with dark skin and brown hair came down from her boat, wearing traditional Indian garments. She was carrying a backpack, which seemed to be carrying a few books. “Hello, contestants.” She then proceeded to take off her Indian garments, and revealed that she was wearing clothes underneath. “God, I hope my father doesn’t see this.” Chris smiled. “He already has!” “Crap,” she muttered. She walked off, embarrassed, and began a conversation with Myra. “Why are you dressed up all fancy?” she asked. “No reason,” responded Myra. Myra turned away, and then walked to the opposite side, apparently trying to avoid the conversation. Another boy walked onto the deck. He was short, and had very short dark brown hair. “Hi, everyone! I’m so happy that I got on the show!” “And it’s nice to have you, Paulo,” Chris said sarcastically. “Go over there.” Paulo smiled at Chris, and then practically skipped over to the sidelines. However, Paulo turned around to greet the next person. “Hi! Who are you?” he asked. The girl had long blonde hair, and a sincere smile. “I’m Regina.” “Cool!” he exclaimed. “I’m Paulo!” “Oh… umm… Hi Paul.” She seemed a little confused. “It’s Paulo.” Paulo was still smiling.” “I’m so sorry,” she said, putting her face in her hands. “I forget so many things.” “Hey, it’s okay! Don’t worry! We all forget some things!” He held out his hand, and she shook it. “Look! It’s the next person!” Paulo practically shouted, letting go of her hand. “I’m Paulo!” The girl grinned. She had short blonde hair, and was carrying a small purse. “I’m Grace. It’s so great to meet you!” Paulo grinned back. “It’s great to meet you, too!” “Well,” Chris interrupted, “it looks like it’s time to make the teams! Caleb, Eric, Gerard, Gillian, Myra, Nina, and Regina! If I just called your name, please, step onto the grass! You are now the Toxic Termites!” Chris tossed Myra a rolled up banner, and she unrolled it. On the banner was a picture of a brown termite. “The rest of you are the Poisonous Possums!” he screamed. He tossed Pam a scroll, and Pam unrolled it. On the scroll was a picture of a purple possum. “Not the map,” groaned Pam. Chris chuckled half-heartedly, and then walked off the dock. “Follow me everyone, we’re headed to the beach!” Everyone cheered, and walked after Chris. He led them to the beach below the cliff, and told them that it was time for their first challenge. “In this challenge, each team will select two people. Those two people will climb up the rock-side of the cliff. The rest will be escorted up to the top, and will have to jump off. Once I say go, the two climbers will begin, and the jumpers will try and knock the other team’s climber off. To keep things fair, Gerard will sit out do to his medical disabilities.” Gerard smiled, and then laid down on the sand, smirking. Everyone glared at Gerard, except for Grace, Regina, and Paulo. No one was sure where Pam’s eyes were. “Wow, that sure is going to be tough to climb up,” said Grace, looking at the cliff-side. “And why do you think you’ll be climbing up?” asked Alli, also looking at the cliff. “Because,” began Grace, “I want to help the team out.” Alli shrugged. “Sure, why not?” “So Grace is climbing for the Possums!” After Chris announced the obvious, the Termites began to discuss their plan. “Well, since Gerard can’t do anything,” said Nina with a quick glance at the sleeping teen, “we really need to think this through. I’d really like to jump, because as I wait my turn, I can get some sketch practicing in.” Eric nodded at her. “I’ll do it.” Gillian stared. “Why? I’m more athletic than you!” Eric shook his head. “No you aren’t.” He stepped back a little, regretting his boldness. Gillian gave him a funny look, and then said, “Fine, I guess. But if we lose, buh-bye, weirdo!” Eric’s eyes fell, and he walked down the beach towards the cliff. Grace followed him, and Chris led the rest of them up to the top of the cliff. “When I say go, you guys will start jumping! One! Two! Three! Go!” Grace and Eric began to climb up the cliff, gripping onto any rock they could. Up from the top, Myra looked down. “That really is a long jump. What if we hit the rocks?” “Here!” exclaimed Chris, shoving a beaten helmet into her hands. “Good luck!” Myra grimaced, and then popped the helmet on. “Oh God…” She jumped off, putting her hands together in prayer. She missed Grace, and hit the water. Grace looked down and said, “Are you okay, Myra?” Myra emerged. “Yeah, I’m fine!” She swam to the beach and kicked sand into Gerard’s face. “Hey!” shouted Gerard. He got up, and got Myra a towel. Myra smiled at him. Gerard gave a confused, half-hearted smile, and then laid down again. Back up on the cliff, Regina, Nina, Alli, and Paulo had taken their jumps. Pam was figuring out where to put the map to keep him waterproof. Sarah was listening to music and dancing. Gillian was waiting for everyone else to jump before her. Paulo was afraid to jump, and Caleb was walking up to the edge. “Here goes nothing,” he whispered. He crossed his fingers, and then closed his eyes. He bent down, and then jumped. He soared down towards the water, and came inches to knocking Grace off. She felt the rush of air, and looked back to see Caleb falling. “Nice shot!” she said with praise. She smiled as she almost reached the top, and Eric was still struggling in the middle. Marc walked up next, and groaned. “Well, I’m gonna screw this up!” “Wait!” said Sarah. “Fist bump for good luck!” Marc smiled, and put out his fist. Sarah pushed forward, and Marc, thinking she was about to punch him, fell backwards. He tripped off the edge of the cliff, and hit Grace. “Crap!” screamed Sarah. She watched in horror as Grace and Marc fell into the water, guaranteeing a win for the Termites. “And the Termites win the first challenge!” Chris shouted. He led the rest of the campers back down the cliff, and Sarah was practically crying. “I’m sorry guys,” she whimpered as she reached the bottom. “It’s okay,” sympathized Grace. “You didn’t mean to!” Marc glared at Sarah. “You broke my hand!” he screamed. “I-I’m s-sorry!” Sarah said between tears. “I-I didn’t m-mean to! You have to forgive me!” Marc shook his head, and walked away. “Time for elimination, Possums! Good luck!” The Possums walked to the campfire, each holding their own emotions. Sarah was crying, blowing her nose into her arm. Paulo wasn’t happy, but still managed a smile to keep his team going. Grace was confused on whom to vote, and kept glancing at both Marc and Sarah. Marc was clutching his hand in pain, and took time enough to give Sarah a look before he winced. Pam was whispering to the map, discussing on which vote would lead him to victory. Finally, Alli walked to her log, her face remaining neutral. “You have all cast your votes,” said Chris in a dramatic voice. “On my plate are five marshmallows. In this game, marshmallows represent your life. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must walk the Dock of Shame, and onto the Boat of Losers. And you can’t come back. EVER.” After these words, Marc looked worried. After all, he never really got hurt; it was just his reflexes. He glanced at Sarah crying, and sighed. “The first marshmallow goes to… Grace!” announced Chris. He tossed her a marshmallow, and counted the remaining marshmallows up. “Four left! The next two go to… Alli and Pam!” Now Marc was extremely worried. He was down in the bottom two, and he had severely screwed up. “The final marshmallow goes to…” began Chris. Marc broke down into tears. Now both him and Sarah were crying. Even Paulo couldn’t help feeling sad. He frowned at the two, and waited for the last marshmallow to be announced. “…Marc! I’m sorry Sarah, but you have been eliminated. Goodbye!” Sarah stopped crying enough to look at Marc and whisper, “I’m sorry,” one last time. She got up, and walked to the boat. “I’m sorry guys, I really am.” The boat moved away slowly, as everyone watched Sarah leave in tears. “Wow guys, five to seven. You guys are REALLY behind! You’ve got a lot of catching up to do! But that’s not for now, at least not for you viewers! Will Marc get out next?” Marc whimpered. “Will the Possums be able to pull back into the game? Or will they waste their team into oblivion? I guess you’ll have to find out on the next TOTAL. DRAMA. THE. UNKNOWN!” Episode 2: Let's Get Kraken Chris stood on the worn-down dock, holding a harpoon. "Welcome, viewers, to Total Drama the Unknown! On the last episode, there was a LOT of drama! Sarah went home in tears, Marc was pushed off a cliff, and most of the contestants began to hate Gerard!" "What's so bad about Gerard?" asked a whiny voice. Known from the last three seasons, a contestant walked onto the dock. "He's a liability, Courtney," said Chris, glancing at her. "But that's good! He's not a threat at all! He can't win immunity!" Courtney put her hands on her hips, and gave Chris a look. "I'd keep him." Chris gave her a look, and then snapped his fingers. "What is that supposed to do?" asked Courtney with attitude. Suddenly, Chef walked onto the dock, and picked Courtney up. "First I get these brats, and now you're back? I hate my job." Chef muttered many curse words as he walked off, carrying Courtney off to the beach. "Well," said Chris straightening his hair, "now that no one is here to steal my moment, I'd like to announce that today, our island is being attacked by a giant squid! Right now, we have three people fighting it off, excluding me. So, yeah, don't be surprised if someone gets attacked." Chris stood there a while, checking his watched. He muttered, "A little off cue..." to himself, and looked to his right. Finally, he raised his spear. A tentacle came from the sky, and flew towards him. He lunged at it, and pierced the tentacle with his spear. However, the tentacle fell over, and was revealed to be cardboard. Chris stood there, speechless. "Let's... see what the contestants are doing!" Inside the mess hall, the Termites and the Possums were sitting at their respective tables, the Possums the more disheveled of the two. “I wish that Sarah didn’t have to go,” sighed Grace. She had her arms folded, and her head lying on them. She had the look of defeat on her face, and was staring at her breakfast. “But then I would have gone,” said Marc. Grace sat up. “Listen Marc, I don’t want to be mean here, at all, but it was more your fault than hers.” Grace frowned, and went back into her old position. Marc stared blankly, and then sighed, lying his head down on the table. Paulo looked over, finished with his breakfast. “Oh come on guys, we can still win! Sure they’re two people ahead, and sure we may not have anyone athletic, but that doesn’t count us out!” Pam glared from under his hood. Alli glared at Marc. “Honestly, it was your fault. Sarah didn’t push you. I know for a fact.” Marc buried his face in his arms, and began to sob. “Guys, don’t be so hard on him,” whispered Paulo, as the Termites were starting to stare. “I don’t want to be hard on him, Paulo,” explained Grace. “I mean, he’s nice and everything but Sarah didn’t do anything wrong. How did she get voted out anyway? I voted for Marc!” “I voted for Marc, too,” said Paulo. “I voted for Sarah,” muttered Pam darkly. “He told me to.” Alli stared blankly at Pam, disturbed, and then said, “I voted for Marc…” “I voted for Sarah,” said Marc in between sobs. “Then,” began Grace, “Sarah voted for herself? She had to, but then it had to go to a tie, which means someone is lying.” The camera’s view switched to the confessional. Inside, Paulo was looking down at the floor. “I voted for Sarah,” he said. “She seemed so sad, and she just kept bringing the team’s vibe down, I just couldn’t stand it. I didn’t want to have to see that every day.” Back in the mess hall, the Possums were all glancing at each other, trying to see who was lying. Meanwhile, at the Termites’ table, Gillian was arguing with Gerard. “Frankly, you need to go next!” exclaimed Gillian. “You do nothing in challenges, and you sit there, acting like a smart-“ Gillian stopped mid-sentence and noticed Gerard shaking his head. “I can’t do challenges, what don’t you get? It’s not my fault!” Gerard crossed his arms across his chest, and sat straight. “Then why did you sign up for this show? To show how much of a lazy person you are?” Gillian was standing now, and her hands were flat on the table in anger. “I’m not lazy!” screamed Gerard. “Do you know how much I want to do the challenges? Do you know how much I love this show? I joined because I wanted to see what it was like! I wanted to prove you don’t have to be an athlete to achieve something in this show!” He walked away from the table, and sat down at the Possum’s table. Gillian was steaming, but she sat down, and began to eat. “Why don’t you go over there to calms things down?” asked Regina, worried that this could result in something bad. “Eh, too long of a walk,” explained Gillian. “But aren’t you an athlete?” asked Myra. “Yeah, so?” asked Gillian, helping herself to tater tots. The whole team stared at her, and then began to eat awkwardly and silently. The Possums weren’t doing too great either. “So what’s going on?” asked Gerard as he sat down. “Someone here is a filthy liar,” groaned Alli. “And they’re going next.” Paulo whimpered. “What’s you’re problem?” demanded Alli. “I j-just don’t want the t-team to suffer,” stuttered out Paulo. “Why are you in a bad mood?” “I’m sick of my parents. I was forced to be here, and now I’m stuck with you guys. I mean, they watch me twenty-four-seven here, and I can’t do anything I want. This place sucks.” Alli muttered out a few curses, and then glared at Paulo and Gerard. “Why are you here, Termite?” questioned Alli. “Gillian kept yelling at me.” He glanced back at his table, and saw them all peaceful. “I’ll probably be going next, so I thought I’d spend my last few hours with sane people.” “Wouldn’t surprise me if you went next,” said Alli. “I saw what Myra did. You didn’t really deserve it.” “Eh, I can’t blame her. I mean, that water was horribly filthy and filled with radiation. I’m honestly surprised no one here is having any side-effects.” In the confessional, Gerard was rolling his eyes. “So I’m going home next, big deal. These people are obviously not very smart. Someone who can’t do a single challenge equals zero-threat in the merge.” Paulo was whimpering even more, and was about to crack. “G-guys, what are w-we going to do to the person that voted Sarah out?” “Probably vote them out next,” said Alli. At this point, Grace and Marc were so deeply consumed in their own worries that didn’t take a place in this conversation. Pam just didn’t care, but was instead listening to his guide. “So, Pam, what does the map say?” said Gerard in a mocking attitude. Pam put his ear to the map. “He says that you have nothing to worry about, and that the betrayer is closer than I think.” Ironically, he was sitting next to Paulo. “I wonder w-what’s taking Chris s-so long,” Paulo managed to get out. As if on cue, Chris burst through the door holding his spear. “Hello, campers! Now that you’ve all finished your breakfast, we can start the challenge!” He motioned towards the door. “Today, there’s a little kraken problem, and I need you guys to take him out! Is that good? He has eight tentacles left, so whichever team cuts off the most wins immunity! You can get your weapons from the tool shed. On your mark, get set… go!” Chris blew a whistle, and the campers rushed off to the tool shed, including Gerard. Gerard, being the slowest runner due to not much exercise, got there last out of everyone. Alli had taken a shovel, Caleb had taken a paintball gun, Myra was clutching her handbag, Gillian was holding her baseball bat, Nina had a spear, Eric had a mop, Marc had a chainsaw, Pam was simply holding the map, Paulo was holding an oar, and Grace was holding an axe. When Gerard arrived, all that was left were shears, a butterfly net, and a fishing pole. “Well then,” said Gerard bluntly, “these all suck. But, I guess I’ll go with the shears.” Once everyone had their weapons, they all walked to the beach. When they arrived, they saw a twenty-foot kraken, and 3 people fighting it off. Those three people were Courtney, Chef, and a girl with an orange tan, and a lot of hair spray in her hair. “Courtney? From the older seasons?” asked Nina. “This will be great for practicing when I get to do portraits!” Nina ran up to Courtney, and began to converse. “Can I draw a portrait of you, please? I really want them practice.” Courtney glared at Nina, as she was lunging at a tentacle. “Sure, why not? I don’t even want to be doing this anyway.” She dropped her harpoon, and walked off the grass with Nina to begin the portrait. Chris shot Courtney a look, which she ignored, and struck a pose for Nina. “Well, get going then,” said Chris. The contestants rushed into the water, all wielding their weapons, and screaming. Marc jumped up, and tried to start his chainsaw. He failed to do so, and fell into the water. The kraken wrapped a tentacle around him, and threw him at Courtney, knocking her to the ground. “Get off me, you idiot!” She sat up, and pushed him to the ground. She stood up, brushing the dirt off of her. “I’m going to kill that oversized sushi!” She stormed off, gripping her harpoon. “Did I mention,” started Chris, “that if Courtney or Nicole, our intern, manages to cut off more tentacles than one of the teams, they join the competition?” Chris chuckled, and then sat down in his lawn chair. This made the campers work even harder, and after a while, Grace managed to cut a tentacle off. “Yes!” she shouted. Eric noticed her slight victory, and began to smack the squid even harder. “Die!” He decided to switch the mop side, and began to hit with the wood. He called to Nina. “Switch weapons with me!” he screamed. Nina nodded, and ran over. They exchanged weapons, and she ran to the sand. “Take that!” Eric shouted, lunging his spear into the tentacle. He pulled with all his might, and managed to take a good chunk of the tentacle out. The kraken tried to swing with that tentacle, but ended up detaching it, giving a point to the Termites. “Go Eric!” cheered Nina. She was sitting down, drawing the scene. “I swear,” screamed Gillian, “if you don’t get your butt up and do something Nina, you are going to go next!” Nina stood up, and walked towards Gillian. “Fine! I’ll do something!” She kicked Gillian in the shin, and walked out of the water, leaving Gillian cringing in pain. “What the hell?” Gillian looked up, and screamed as a tentacle wrapped around her. She was chucked into the sand, managing to hit Nina in the process. “Ha!” She then began to struggle to get out of the sand. “Oh, ouch,” said Nina sarcastically. “I got hit in the arm! It hurts so much! Even worse than being flung thirty feet in the air!” Gillian scoffed, but then gave up. She just sat in the sand, and watched the fight. By now, Eric had managed to cut off another tentacle, while the Possums were still struggling. “And she called me lazy,” muttered Gerard as he tried to snip the arm of the squid. He snipped once more, and made a small incision in the tip. “Woohoo!” exclaimed Gerard. Alli saw that the arm was weak, and rushed over. She chopped down onto the tentacle, and dug through it. Blood spewed onto her face, but she didn’t care. She had gotten another point for the Termites. Meanwhile, Courtney was working like a maniac. She had cut off two tentacles, and was working on another. Caleb was watching her from a short distance, and ran towards her with the paintball gun. He fired three pellets into her side, knocking her down. He took her spear, and cut off the tentacle she was working on. “Hey!” screamed Courtney. She was about to complain, but was in too much pain. “I will kill you once I can get up!” She crawled out of the water, and laid down on the sand. The score was now three to two to two to one in the Termites favor, and Nicole had managed to cut off a tentacle. There were now only three tentacles left, so if the Termites got one more, they would win. Eric was almost done with the last tentacle, and he struck down. His spear stabbed through the tentacle, ripping it apart. Eric had gotten the Termites to four points, ensuring them a win. “And the Toxic Termites win the challenge!” announced Chris. The kraken, defeated, shrunk down in the water, dying from lack of blood. Pam stared at the cameraman. “Does no one else find that cruel?” The rest of the campers ignored him, and either groaned or cheered depending on their team. “Now, I’ll let you guys discuss a bit before the elimination! Courtney, Nicole, follow me!” Courtney followed Chris, grumbling about how the challenge was unfairly rigged against her. Nicole walked a few feet behind, waving at all the campers. “See you guys again later! Bye!” She pranced after Chris, shaking her hair spray can. “Okay,” said Alli, “who lied about voting for Marc? Because you are leaving now!” Paulo whimpered again. “Okay, I did it! I’m sorry though! I just thought that if Sarah was kept, she would just make everyone sad with her crying! I’m sorry, everyone.” “Well,” said Grace, “even though Paulo lied to us, Marc did end up losing the challenge for us last time, and he didn’t do that well today either. Still, they both don’t seem to be in a very good situation here. I really don’t know who to vote.” In the confessional, Eric was shivering. “That was disturbing, very disturbing. Anyway, did Grace have to be so obvious?” While the Possums walked to the campfire, the team cheered for Eric, their challenge winner. “Go Eric! Go Eric!” everyone chanted except for Gerard and Gillian. Gerard was getting medical attention from Chef, and Gillian just didn’t feel like he deserved it. “Umm, uh, th-thanks?” He blushed, and just stood there in silence. He glanced nervously at everyone who smiled, and he smiled faintly back. “Go team?” he slightly whispered. Meanwhile, at the campfire, tensions were high. Everyone was taking into consideration how Grace barely had a bad thought about anyone, but constantly called out Marc, and how Paulo had lied straight to their faces. In the end, they all came to a decision. “I have on my plate four marshmallows. There are five of you. One of you will be going home, and you can’t come back, EVER. The first marshmallow goes to… Grace!” He tossed her the marshmallow, and she caught it. “Good luck, guys,” she said as she chewed on her treat. Chris then tossed a marshmallow to Pam, who led it drop. “Nice,” said Chris, annoyed that Pam didn’t care enough to catch it. “Anyway, here you go Alli!” He threw a marshmallow at her, and it bounced off her head. “I have but one marshmallow left. Paulo, or Marc? Who’ll be going home? Will it be Paulo, the liar, or Marc, the challenge loser? Well, the votes have been casted, and the final marshmallow goes to… Paulo.” Paulo caught his marshmallow, and glanced sadly at Marc. “Sorry, Marc.” Marc shrugged. “It’s fine, I guess. I’m just not really cut out for this.” He started walking up to the boat, but tripped, and fell into the water. “I’m okay!” he shouted from under the dock. “And there you have it,” said Chris. “The challenge loser for the Possums is gone! Could they actually pull of a win with no one holding them back? Will they forgive Paulo for lying to all of them? Will Gerard choose to ignore his team and spend more time with the enemy? You’ll have to find out next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE UNKNOWN!” Elimination Table Category:Competition stories Category:Drama